


Letting off Steam

by olli01a



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olli01a/pseuds/olli01a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to raise a teenage boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting off Steam

**Author's Note:**

> Again Slashpony did the Beta for me and I consider myself damn lucky for having such a beta reader.
> 
> Disclaimer: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles are the property of Warner Bros. Television, C2 Pictures, FOX, Josh Friedman, Andy Vajna, Mario Kassar and James Middleton. No profit will be made 'cause it ain't ours.

"Marry me!" Sarah declared and slammed the kitchen door shut.

Cameron tilted her head in a display of consternation. Because consternation must feel like this, she was sure about that. After all, it was Sarah Connor who just had proposed to her! Not that she would mind. Sarah was an attractive woman. She had heard Sarah moan her name – especially in the last few days. And ever since Cameron had discovered sex, she was eager for more. Of course there was more to a marriage than just sex, but that they already had: they were living together, they were raising and protecting a boy, and they yelled at each other – or at least Sarah yelled at her. Or pointed a gun at her. Cameron was sure that was not part of the average marriage, but neither were they the average family.

But this was new. Their relationship had changed over the last few months. Sarah was much less belligerent towards her and trusted her more than in the past. The mood swings and emotional outbursts of humans still puzzled her sometimes, but she had given up on analyzing and trying to grasp them. It was far easier to simply accept things and go with the flow, as she had heard humans say. But Sarah Connor didn't say something she didn't mean. Sometimes Sarah openly showed her hatred for what she was – what she represented – but in the next moment she was willing to trust her with her life – or John's life. Being even closer to her was certainly a fascinating idea. Cameron was willing to give it a try.

"Sometimes I would like to put him over my knee and give him a good spanking," Sarah continued her ranting while moving back and forth like a caged tigress. "Can you tell me what he is thinking? Is he thinking at all? I spent years to train him and suddenly he's throwing everything I taught him overboard."

Cameron remained silent. She had heard the yelling in the living room after the last of John's stupid antics.

"I wonder when he finally starts to behave like the man he's supposed to be and not like a teenager in puberty," Sarah ground out, waving her hands at Cameron.

"Probably when puberty is over," the girl chimed in.

Sarah made a face at her, feeling the tension ease. "Read the backside of the cornflakes box, did you?"

Again Cameron tilted her head. She gave it a 98% chance that Sarah was being sarcastic. She doubted that the ingredient list and advertising slogans about the nutritional value of cornflakes had anything to do with puberty. "Why do you want to marry me?"

Sarah glared at her. "Because I'm sure next time he pulls a stunt like this my head is going to explode or I'll have a heart attack or something. Now with Proposition 8 being axed you can marry me and adopt John. Maybe you can put some sense into him."

"As John Connor's step-mother and your widow?"

"Yes."

"I want a ring."

Sarah blinked. All she'd wanted to do was to blow off some steam. Yell at someone who could take it, so she could calm down again. She didn't even knew where this idea about marriage had come from. "Yeah, of course. But I'm not carrying you over the doorstep," she huffed turning to leave. She could probably vent some more by pummeling the sandbag for a couple of hours. And escape Cameron. 

Over the last few weeks she had developed the habit of thinking about Cameron when she touched herself. At first she had tried to fight it. Tried to think about men or other women but in the end her mind had always returned to Cameron, and sometime last week she had given up and deliberately imagined her. She didn't know if she was turning loco or simply too horny to care who – or what – would give her an orgasm. Maybe it was just nature and her fingers weren't enough anymore after all this time, and Cameron was at least at hand. No need to go to a bar and pick up someone for a quickie.

But now was certainly not the time to think about these things. She had to set her son's head straight. But before she could reach the door an arm snaked around her stomach pulling her back into a soft-yet-hard body. Sarah couldn't stop herself from shivering as soft hair tickled her neck. Neither could she stop her heart from beating faster when warm breath from soft lips caressed her cheek.

"I will marry you," Cameron whispered into her ear, her lips almost touching the older woman's skin. “For better or for worse."

Sarah shivered.

"I want a ring," Cameron repeated in a voice so low it was almost inaudible, sending another shiver down Sarah's spine. "And I want a wedding night."

Sarah felt heat building up in her body and she didn't know what to do about it. And now her brain betrayed her, too. Pictures flashing through her mind. It was not just about her and Cameron being nude in bed, but about cuddling on the sofa and Cameron bringing her flowers – or a new sub-machine gun. She couldn't stop herself grinning while thinking about Cameron and Valentine's presents. But then her grin faded and she stared at the arm holding her firmly but not confining her. Securely. Almost protectively. 

She was sure deep down inside her a part of her was buried under her sense of duty and responsibility that longed for something coming at least close to a normal life – a normal relationship. She couldn't simply abandon the fight and go searching for it, but if a relationship with a terminator was the closest thing she could get wasn't it her right to jump at the chance? 

Or was she reading too much into this? Could a machine even conceive the meaning a relationship, let alone marriage? Of being in a relationship? But was Cameron still just a machine or had she evolved? Should she get involved with her just for good sex – hopefully – or take a risk and get emotionally involved with a machine that could go bad the next time someone blew her up? Hell, whether a jealous lover put a bullet in your head or a machine with a glitch, the result was the same. She had spent most of her adult life in a world where that was a more common solution to jealousy than going to the couple's therapist. 

But could she take the risk to take something for herself? Being selfish because she wanted someone to lean on? Someone willing to put up with her moods? Someone who would support her no matter the cost for them personally? Like so many years ago, when she had contemplated 'Uncle Bob' being the perfect father and protector for John, was Cameron now the perfect partner for her? 

All this flashed through her mind in a heartbeat and when Cameron melted even further into her something in her gave way. "You sure you up to it?" she croaked, putting up a facade of bravery.

"I have put up with you long enough. I'm sure I qualify as the wife of Sarah Connor. And having you between my legs seems to be a nice reward for all the times you pointed a gun at me." Cameron stated with typical bluntness and trailed Sarah's throat with kisses. "You want to wait until after our wedding or you want some now?" Cameron whispered and started to suckle on the older woman's earlobe.

"Girlie, you are in so much trouble." Sarah steeled herself taking control again and turned. She looked into Cameron's eyes grabbed her head and kissed her fiercely. She was surprised how easily Cameron's lips parted and the girl surrendered to her tongue.

And suddenly John and his puberty were something far, far away…

*****

John was sulking on the couch since the totally unjust tongue-lashing his mother had given him, again. He wasn't a child anymore and could make his own decisions and he was supposed to be the future leader of mankind but his mom still treated him like he was a toddler. Cameron was no better, acting almost as if she was his mother too and what was his mother thinking...

His head jerked around when the door to the kitchen flew open with a bang. His eyes grew wide as he saw his mother dragging Cameron behind her holding her hand. They both were flushed and their hair was mussed. Cameron tossed the car keys and a packet of money at him. "Go have fun and try not to get yourself killed," she hollered over her shoulder. "Your mom and I are going to have sex!"

 

The End


End file.
